Lullaby for an Electric Toaster
Lullaby for an Electric Toaster is an independent video game. It has the player control a toaster trying to navigate its way through a treacherous kitchen. This video was uploaded on November 9th, 2015 and was the 438th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Sydney, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Sydney finding the toaster icon cute and adorable, Mariya also finding the toaster cute. Molly reads and wonders what the title of the game means. They open up the game and see the menu screen, Sydney loving the graphics of the game. She then sees something running in the background and is a bit creeped out by it. They begin the game, Mariya saying it's kinda scary. Mackenzie sees something running along the floor and wonders what it was, she then shoots out toast, which she finds cute. Molly falls onto the floor and begins to get attacked by something and dies, Sydney also falling off the counter and dying, noticing that it was bananas that are after her. Mackenzie falls to the floor and tries to get back on the counter, but is unable to. She sees the bananas coming and panics, dying in the process. Mariya continues to find the game a bit terrifying, as Sydney notes to herself that floors are "evil". Mackenzie has fallen to the floor again and gets attacked by bananas, Mackenzie being a tad upset. Mariya sees a banana running by, telling it to go away. She moves a pot off the counter and sees the jump she has to make, which she is not confident that she is going to make it. She goes for it and, after a few attempts, lands on the box in the middle. However, this does not protect her from the bananas as they surround the toaster and kill it. Later, Sydney notes that it is a very treacherous kitchen for a toaster, while Molly hides in the sink, before realizing that it's a bad place for a toaster. She then tells herself to not jump into the sinks that actually have water. Mackenzie sarcastically assumes water is bad for a toaster. The girls make it to the next level, and immediately get attacked by an onion. Mariya and Mackenzie both panic, Mariya running around the counter while Mackenzie dies. Sydney dies commenting that she doesn't understand why there's no toast when she clicks on the left mouse button, before realizing she's been clicking the wrong button. Mackenzie sees the bananas running on the floor, she then taunts at them and dares them to come closer. Molly falls off onto the floor and panics, trying to run away from the bananas, but fails to. Mariya also falls onto the floor and tries to get away but fails. The girls soon get to the next level and immediately run into a horde of onions, Mackenzie and Molly assuming that they're radishes. Later, Molly respawns and is unable to find the onions, guessing that they don't respawn, but soon learns that they do. Sydney dies once more and responds to the game's death message, saying that she is not enjoying dying in the game. Mackenzie comments that the toaster she's playing as is the best toaster, describing its endless supply of toast as happiness. Molly starts singing as she falls of the counter and recovers by jumping back onto the counter and advancing to the next level. The other girls also make it to the next level, Mariya seeing a group of bananas on one of the fridges and isn't too thrilled by the sight. Sydney tries to time her jumps between fridges, but fails to and falls into the abyss. Molly tries to hide the toaster in the ice dispenser before jumping for another fridge and failing. She then tries to shove a sponge down a sink but abandons the task, saying it's too risky. Sydney tries to make a jump but fails, noting that she's bad at timing her jumps. Mariya tries to get out of a predicament but falls off into the abyss, telling the game to be quiet after it says that she died so soon in the death message. Molly dies once more and gets a speed boost, saying that it's too fast for precision, jokingly comparing it to Jimmy John's. Mackenzie dies and gets annoyed, saying that she'd be pissed if she has to rage quit a game about a toaster. She dies once more and is clearly frustrated. The girls continue to die again and again, Sydney at one point immediately dying after respawning, facepalming herself in disappointment. Mackenzie jokes that she hopes the game just lets her win after she dies a certain amount of time. The game's death message then asks if she's dying intentionally, Mackenzie saying that she honestly thinks she is, before dying immediately. Mariya dies and gets the same message, saying she's not dying intentionally, before dying immediately and saying she probably is. Sydney dies once more and says she cannot do it, while Mackenzie begins banging on the keyboard in frustration. Mariya dies once more and is annoyed, while Molly almost falls off and tries to recover, but she jumps too much and falls off anyways. Sydney comes to what she thinks is her destination but dies, hoping that she doesn't respawn at the start of the level, before learning that she does. Mackenzie also makes it to what she thinks is the destination and dies, getting frustrated with the game. Mariya also dies at the alleged destination, asking why the game is leading her the wrong way. Mackenzie dies at the alleged destination once more, before guessing that she has to go straight, saying that she's going to be pissed if that's the case. She learns that she does have to go straight and is very annoyed. Although Sydney does not catch on, saying that she has to go where the green arrow directs her to. She later dies again and bangs on the keyboard in rage, joking that she's going to rage quit on a toaster. However, this causes the game to crash and Sydney reboots the game, having to start over from the beginning of the game, upsetting her. The other girls in the mean time have made it to the next level, Mariya panicking when she runs into the onions. The girls eventually kill the onions, which Mackenzie notes, and gain a key for the door, Mariya almost dying at the door. The door opens and the girls enter it, walking in a field before the toaster begins floating towards something, Molly not liking the camera angle. The girls see that it's another toaster, which they assume is the toaster's mother. An alarm then goes off as the game reveals that it was a dream the whole time. At the end, Mariya died the least time at 29, with Mackenzie and Molly getting 40 and 32 deaths respectively. Trivia * This video marked Mackenzie's 250th public video appearance (excluding livestreams and montages). * Lullaby for an Electric Toaster was uploaded on Alicia's birthday. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2015